


Only for you

by roseshopes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseshopes/pseuds/roseshopes
Summary: A fight between Peter and Michelle ends up to be everything else than a fight.





	Only for you

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is mature because I wasn't sure...

                      Only for you, Parker.

"It's all my fault! I don't know how to love! I don't deserve you Peter!"

"It is not your fault Michelle. It's also my fault. How can I make it better?" 

"You're too good for me. I really don't deserve your love."

"Of course you do. What can I do?"

"Maybe you could teach me?" said MJ as she kissed him gently and pressed her body against his.

"I love you, Michelle Jones. I really do." Peter whisperd, while he kissed her neck and started to go lower.

"You need to say it too", he told her.

"Some day."

"Okay then", Peter stopped kissing.

"I hate you, Parker."

"There it is." said Peter as he started to take her shirt off. Michelle started to laugh.

"I wonder, what would the l-word cause..."

"Maybe something like this...", Peter started to take his shirt off too, but then stopped and looked to Michelle.

"Okay, okay... I love you too, Peter."

"Good to know", he said and moved to her panties. "Already wet?" he continued.

"Only for you, Parker."

"Only for you."


End file.
